


Good Morning

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Kink, Top Roronoa Zoro, Zoro and His Huge Dick, morning blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Sanji needs to get up and take care of the crew. Zoro does not!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 39
Kudos: 282
Collections: Zosan





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiDokiDoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/gifts).



> I suck at titles and summaries :-P  
> PWP
> 
> For  
> [YaoiDokiDoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki)  
> Hope this is the Morning Sex you dreamed of! ^_^

Sanji blinked, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. He reached over for his jacket, grabbing his packet of cigarettes, lighting up before his body had even registered that it was morning. He flicked his eyes to the clock on the wall. The others would be up soon.

A familiar loud snore caught his attention. He glared to the left of him, watching the damned marimo, sprawled out naked on the galley floor. Sanji felt a nervous flutter in his chest, realising they’d fallen asleep together in the galley yet again. It didn’t raise too much suspicion if Sanji didn’t sleep in the men’s quarters. He’d taken to sleeping on the galley couch now and then if he wanted some privacy or if he just wanted to get up early to start some complicated recipe. He was sure even Zoro being missing from the room wouldn’t bother anyone, since he could generally sleep anywhere. But Sanji knew that if the rest of the Straw Hats bounced into the galley demanding breakfast to find them both naked on the floor on top of their makeshift bed of pillows and sheets; well Sanji didn’t think they could explain their way out of it.

“Oi, Marimo,” Sanji growled, nudging him with his foot. “Time to get up.” The swordsman just groaned, kicking back at him. The cook rolled his eyes, inhaling deeply on his cigarette.

It had been a warm night and Zoro had kicked the sheet off him, white fabric now tangled in his legs. Sanji paused, taking a moment to admire his sleeping body. He ran his fingers down the hard muscles of his chest, running them over the large scar on his chest. Moving up, he stroked Zoro’s face, gently caressing the scar over his eye.

“Come on,” Sanji whispered, his voice a lot softer this time. “You can sleep somewhere else, but you have to move now.” This time Zoro didn’t even bother with a grunt. He just continued snoring, one hand behind his green head, the other lying limply by his side.

The cook moaned in frustration, throwing his head back down on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. This wasn’t going well. He looked to his sleeping lover. Lowering his eyes, he licked his lips, staring at Zoro’s morning erection, nestled proudly against his belly. Fuck he was so big! Sanji took one last long drag of his cigarette, stubbing it out in the ashtray next to him.

He climbed back on top of the deeply sleeping man, pulling the sheet from between his legs. Sanji flicked the sheet out, covering Zoro with it, before disappearing underneath.

Sanji kissed down Zoro’s hard stomach, running his tongue along the definition of his abs. He felt the warm body beneath him twitch, but the snores still continued. Licking his lips, Sanji lowered his head further, licking out at the head of Zoro’s stiff cock. He moaned softly, loving the feeling of Zoro in his mouth, pushing more of his cock down inside his throat. The thickness pushed at his mouth, stretching his lips out, while the length ran along his tongue, hitting the back of his throat. Sanji wrapped his fingers around the base, gently stroking what he couldn’t fit inside his mouth.

Finally, the snoring stopped, followed by a short silence and a gentle growl. Sanji moved his mouth again, swallowing around the head of Zoro’s cock. A large hand slipped inside the sheet, gently pulling on Sanji’s soft hair.

“Good morning to you too, Cook!” Zoro said, his voice husky from sleep. Sanji pulled his head off Zoro’s cock, gasping as he did so. He wrapped his hand around Zoro, jerking him slowly.

“Had to get you up somehow,” Sanji teased, before running his tongue back up the side of his throbbing cock. “Now, get the fuck out of my kitchen!”

Zoro gripped Sanji’s head, pulling him roughly up from under the sheet. He rolled them over, pinning Sanji underneath him, pressing his wrists into the galley floor.

“Nah,” Zoro whispered, pushing his hips into Sanji’s. “I’m good here.” Sanji opened his mouth to protest, but Zoro just slammed his lips down against his, grinding into the cook’s own erection.

“I-I have to make breakfast,” Sanji whimpered as Zoro kissed down his neck. Even as he spoke, he thrust up into Zoro, his body begging for more.

“We have time.” Zoro licked Sanji’s ear, before biting down, leaving pink toothmarks on the soft flesh. “Besides, the door’s still locked.”

“But I… I…” Sanji melted back into the floor, letting Zoro worship him. Fuck it! He did enough work for the damn crew! They could wait a little while longer for their stupid breakfast.

Sanji let Zoro kiss down his torso, sucking on his sensitive nipples.

“Fuck, these are so sensitive, babe,” Zoro whispered against him, rolling one nub between his teeth. “Almost like a woman’s.” Sanji growled at him, kicking his lower back.

“Like you would know!” He grumbled. Zoro just gave both nipples another long lick, grabbing Sanji’s legs in both hands to force them apart. Sanji kicked him again when he felt the tip of his cock push against his entrance.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

“You I thought…”

Sanji kicked him again.

“You’re too big to just shove it in like that!”

“You told me you wanted to be quick. Plus, you’re still so loose from last night.” Zoro pouted at him. Sanji could swear he was a fucking child sometimes!

“No-one is that loose! And get a fucking condom!”

Zoro grumbled something under his breath, turning away to rummage through his trousers for a condom. He sucked three of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them lightly before roughly shoving them into Sanji’s hole.

Sanji arched his back off the floor, grinding down in Zoro’s fingers. He reached down, lazily stroking his own cock as the swordsman moved his hand in and out of his body.

“Happy now, Love-Cook?” Zoro whined, ripping the condom packet open with his teeth.

“Add a little more lube, but yeah, you can go ahead now.”

It took Zoro approximately ten seconds to slide the condom over himself, rub lube over his cock and drizzle some on Sanji’s entrance. Finally, he grabbed Sanji’s ankles, forcing his legs as far apart as they would go, before pushing into that beautiful, tight, hot place.

“Oh fuck!” Zoro gasped out, thrusting lazily inside him. Sanji licked his lips, reaching out to pull Zoro closer to him.

Their bodies moved together, still lazy from sleep, still warm and sweaty against each other. Sanji whimpered as Zoro dragged over his prostate. He relaxed his feet back on the floor, still keeping them wide open for Zoro as he pushed in. He was so huge! The first time Sanji had seen him fully erect, he didn’t think it was possible for that monster dick to fit inside him. But now he couldn’t imagine anything better than the way it stretched his hole with delicious pain. The way it thrust inside so deep he could swear he could feel him in every part of his being.

Sanji clung onto Zoro, whimpering beneath him. He glanced at the clock again. Maybe they had a few more minutes.

He bit down on the swordsman’s shoulder, making him gasp out, thrusting inside harder. A bit of pain always motivated Zoro that extra bit more!

“M-more,” Sanji gasped, unable to form real sentences. “Have to come!”

Zoro reached down, spreading one of his large hands over Sanji’s chest, cupping his pecs. He took a sensitive nipple between his fingers, rubbing his thumb over it in time with his thrusts. He pushed in faster, hitting Sanji’s sweet spot over and over, until he felt it throbbing against him. The blond beneath him delirious with pleasure.

Sanji bit down again, almost drawing blood, shaking around Zoro as he came between them. Zoro lost any composure he had, fucking hard and fast, Sanji laying sated beneath him, letting him take what he needed.

After a few more minutes, Zoro gritted his teeth, breathing out in a sharp, hissed breath. His cock pulsing inside Sanji as he spilled.

Zoro collapsed on top of Sanji, softening cock still throbbing inside him. Sanji opened his weary eyes, smiling to himself as he petted Zoro’s green hair.

Suddenly, something shoved hard at the galley door.

“Oi, Sanji, food!”

Fuck.

The cook tried to get up, but Zoro’s weight pressed him firmly on the ground.

“Get up, Marimo!” Sanji growled, tugging desperately at him. Zoro just responded with a loud snore, still inside Sanji, arms holding him tight.

“Fucking, lazy shithead!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it with kudos and comments (or comments about why you didn't like it! :-P)
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
